The Lift
by jane.cartier
Summary: Dan does some hot and dirty things to Blair while trapped in an elevator. Based on the promo for the upcoming 5x18.


Hello readers,

Just a few quick things about the story:

Genre: There's a little bit of everything. A little angst, humor, a fight (because I love it when DB fight), romance, comfort, but the ending is pure smut…

Summary: My take on what went on in the elevator scene from the 5x18 promo.

Rating: M for the most part

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement intended. Dan and Blair don't belong to me (unfortunately).

Warnings:

* This has not been beta'd so please excuse the less than perfect grammar/syntax. But it's not that bad, all you intellectual snobs should be able to read it without getting too annoyed at the mistakes.

* I have NEVER written smut before, so please excuse the novice attempt. I fully appreciate now authors that can write this kind of stuff with ease. It is not easy! (I refuse to say it was _hard_) And I blushed like every 10 seconds writing this so please be kind.

* Although it is rated M and smutty, I tried to keep the language kind of clean, because, well, I kinda like clean language no matter how _dirty_ the situation is…

* It's not PURE smut, there is a plot going on, sort of…

That's all, enjoy!

Jane

P.S. please let me know what you think. I honestly need to know if I write believable smut for another of my fics.

(((((((((())))))))))))

**The Lift **

Dan was leaning against the wall of the elevator with Blair in his arms. Her warm breath was on his neck and he was contentedly inhaling the scent of her hair. They had met up outside Lily and his dad's apartment to attend Ivy's party. They stepped into the elevator and the door had just managed to close when Blair, unable to contain herself further, announced that Dorota had asked her to be god mother to her new baby. She had smiled so timidly at the announcement that he immediately enveloped her in his arms and whispered words of encouragement.

"You'll be a great god mother. He's a lucky boy."

"You think?" she asked looking up at him, still unsure.

"Yes. You'll spoil him rotten and he'll love you for it," he said with a small smile.

"It's not spoiling, it's just good breeding," she replied with a teasing smile. He chuckled at her snobbery and when her teasing look was replaced with one of longing he gave her an understanding smile and told her, "you will be a great god mother to Dorota's son and one day you will be an amazing mother to your own child."

She blushed a little at the idea of Dan thinking she would make a great mother, but instead she leaned up and kissed him soft and sweet for his impeccable understanding of her.

"Thank you," she said simply.

It was only after pulling back that a feeling of awkwardness set in. As they both looked at each other memories of their disastrous first sex earlier in the day came flooding into both their minds causing Blair to take a step back and Dan to drop his arms from around her. Dan had done nothing in the entire day but lament the fact that what he had been looking forward to for the past year and a half was nothing short of a huge failure. They were both enveloped in awkward energy, ill timed movements, suppressed noises, and finally, an embarrassingly and unsatisfying performance. It was not at all what he had expected. In fact, based on the failed attempts of the last month, the sex should have been mind blowing at the very least.

The past month had been excruciating at its best. It was nothing but a litany of interrupted moments preceded by scalding kisses, friction-filled rubbing, and foreplay that never lead to any actual play.

They both looked in opposite directions trying to avoid catching each others' eyes. As usual, Blair was the brave one that dared to broach the subject. All Dan could manage to do was brace himself against the side of the elevator and wait for it.

"We can talk about things, right? I mean we've been friends for so long that we can say anything to each other, right?"

"Yes," Dan managed to croak out, already knowing where this conversation was headed.

"Okay, well, earlier today at the hotel, after we…had sex, that 'wow' really meant 'wow, that was terrible'," Blair stated in her blunt way that belonged completely to her. A part of him laughed that laugh that was strictly reserved for Blair at the completely clinical and matter-of-fact way she said it. She always went for the kill, ripping the band aid off, and had almost no tact whatsoever. However, another part of him, the overwhelmingly larger part, was busy licking his wounded ego. Because you cannot really tell a guy, any guy, even a guy that is irreversibly in love with you, that he is terrible at sex and expect him to take it well. Even if he agrees with you, it is not a thing a guy ever wants to hear. She was looking at him expectantly waiting for him to respond in some manner.

"Oh god! You liked it? Listen Dan, you may have enjoyed yourself but it really was not satisfying enough for me and," she was cut off here by Dan suddenly chiming in.

"Blair, I didn't enjoy it either."

"Really?"

"Really. I mean, I'm not blaming you, it's just, it was more awkward than I was anticipating it to be."

"Oh thank god! At least we're on the same page. Okay, so what was your problem?"

"Me? You know there were two people that bed right?"

"Well I've never had this problem before, so it was obviously you and not me," claimed Blair, unwilling to take any responsibility for this.

"Well I've never had any complaints before this so it can't be _all_ me and how is this all my fault anyway?"

"Oh please, Dan. You were so awkward. I haven't seen someone that awkward during sex since…well, actually, I've never seen someone that awkward during sex! It was enough to make me question whether you were still a virgin," she exclaimed, and then after a beat, "you're not a virgin, are you?"

He gave her a wry smile before replying, "I think we both know I am not a virgin since we both know that I did indeed lose _it_ to Serena when we were together."

"Oh! Of course! It's always going to come back to that isn't it? I'm not Serena, therefore it's my fault. Well I'm sorry Dan. I'm sorry that I'm not blonder, or taller, or bustier, or more _experienced,_" she ranted like a crazy person. Her insecurity about Serena always crept up on her in the oddest moments. Somewhere inside her mind she knew that Dan hadn't meant it that way. She knew in some deep recess of her brain that he was not comparing them. But unfortunately for Dan, that part of her brain was no longer functioning. He was now left to deal with her warped logic that he once claimed was not awful.

"Wow! Where on earth did that come from? That is not what I meant and you know it. I was simply stating a fact, a fact that you knew already and were ignoring."

"Yes, Dan, yes I was ignoring it! Forgive me if I don't want to constantly remember the fact that you've slept with every guy's wet dream: Serena van der Woodsen! It's a little hard to be confident while being compared to her all the time!" she practically shrieked at him.

"Okay, wait a second! I did not compare the two of you sexually in any way, shape, or form," he stated trying to gain footing in the conversation. He left out the part about how he had compared them in every other way except for sexually and Blair had come out on top every time. He left that part out, maybe on another day he would tell her that. Preferably one in which she was snarling at him.

"And just to be clear, there _were_, in fact, two people in that bed Blair and I was not the only one that was awkward."

She looked shocked for about a millisecond and then screamed, "well if I was awkward it was your fault!"

"Oh, great! I knew if I waited long enough, _your_ awkwardness would also somehow become _my _fault," he said, his grating sarcasm was now taking over.

"It is completely your fault. You and your stupid speech after brunch about doing things right, and _making love _instead of just having sex. As if there was something wrong with _just _sex. You built it up so much that it became nerve-racking!" she yelled at him. He stopped for a second and looked down at his feet, a little frustrated before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so sorry_ that I wanted our first time together to be meaningful. I'm sorry that I didn't want my girlfriend to feel like a sex object!" Dan spouted out at Blair. He, like Blair, had lost all control of the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was like being cooped up with her in that airport hotel room when they ran away from her wedding. He had not meant to pick a fight. But he was exhausted from the day, feeling incredibly guilty for having sent that blast, and stressed from trying to help her all day that eight months worth of frustration with Blair Waldorf had come tumbling out in that argument. And it seemed now that about two years worth of sexual frustration for Dan was being poured into this argument. Blair looked livid now and if Dan had his wits about him he probably would have been more careful, but as it was, he was not.

"And while we are on the subject of people making other people nervous about sex, I would just like to say that you did not exactly do much to take the pressure off of me."

"What is that supposed to mean? When did I pressure you?"

He gave her a sardonic look, then spoke, "Blair, you showed up at my loft in the middle of the day wearing nothing but garters and a scrap of lace without any warning. If that's not pressure, I don't know what is. I'm not a trick pony you know, I can't just perform at a snap of your fingers."

She smiled then in that sickly sweet way of hers that she usually only did right before she delivered a verbal knockout and said, "well, it would be nice if you could perform _at all_!"

He threw up his hands in exasperation and sank further into the wall and she smiled in triumph knowing that her biting comment had landed exactly where she wanted it to: right on top of his ego.

"And excuse me for trying to do something nice for my boyfriend. You know it's not exactly easy for a woman who was recently pregnant to suddenly put on revealing lingerie and show up at her boyfriend's place. And how was that pressuring you anyway? I was presenting you with sex on a silver platter and you basically passed."

He felt a little bad now. He knew she had felt a little out of her skin since the accident. He could see in the overcritical way that she looked at herself as she tried on wedding dress after wedding dress at Vera Wang, careful to avoid all dresses that were even remotely fitted at her hips. He wanted to tell her then how beautiful she was to him. He should have said something but didn't. She wouldn't have believed him at this point in the argument anyway, she was too far gone from logic for much to register. He needed to pick his battles now.

"Okay, look, you're right, but I only passed because my parents were in the dining room. It had nothing to do with you, and as for my being awkward, it was a little difficult for me since I have been a little _rusty_."

Blair looked a little less mutinous now and a little more curious. She licked her lips and blinked a few times before asking, "how rusty are you, exactly?"

"Uhh, about two years worth," he sputtered out quickly looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh. Wow. Well, that..wow. Okay."

"Yeah," he said, drawing the word out longer than necessary.

They paused for a few seconds, letting the meaning of his words sink in between the two of them. He had never admitted that aloud to anyone and suddenly felt naked in front of her. He spent almost every day since the summer trying to deny the fact that he was waiting for her. He fed himself lame excuses like he doesn't have time to meet girls or he doesn't _need _sex to feel fulfilled as a man. He would constantly remind himself that she was a pregnant, engaged-to-be-married woman. But in the dead of night in the quiet lonesome of his loft he would admit that there was always this nagging hope for her.

He was a writer, he was an idealistic dreamer masquerading as a pragmatist. He told himself, his father, Chuck, Serena, and anyone else who would listen that Blair had made her choice and he had made his peace with that. But it was not true. Peace was the last thing he felt when it came to Blair's choices in love. He had imagined a thousand scenarios where she would leave Louis, kick Chuck to the curb and choose him instead. Although it had come to fruition eventually, he had no right to have hoped for it. But he did, for almost a year now he had lived like a monk, sexually speaking, hoping that the next time he shared himself with someone, it would be Blair. And now Blair knew it. She was almost hypnotized by the idea until she shook herself from it to continue.

"Okay, look, our being awkward was not the actual issue. It still could have been good even if we were awkward."

"Then what is the problem?"

She scoffed at him like he knew what she was talking about and was deliberating trying to make things difficult for her. "The problem is Dan, that you are not as passionate about me as I thought you were."

_That is ridiculous. _This was the only thought that ran through Dan's mind and he voiced it, "That is ridiculous!"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the gall he showed in contradicting her. "Is it? I'm starting to doubt that it is. You were so hesitant, it was like you didn't even want to touch me."

"You know that's not true. Of course I wanted to touch you! If anything our month of shameless groping should attest to that. I just didn't want to hurt you or scare you off by coming on too strong."

"I am not made of glass! I'm not going to break because you actually touch me!" They were both out and out yelling at each other while trapped in a tiny box. How is it that they always seemed to lose all semblance of sanity around each other? As usual, Blair decided to take matters into her own hands and pronounced a verdict on the issue at hand.

"Look, I've been here before. I've been in relationships where the guy isn't as passionate about me as I thought and it has always ended with me getting screwed over. Or rather him screwing my best friend or his step mother or his secretary behind my back."

He tried to interrupt here and inject a bit of sanity by reminding her that he was not Nate, Marcus, or Louis and didn't want anyone else except for her. But she would not let him and continued on in her rant.

"So I kind of already know how this goes so let's just jump to end of the story why don't we? I can't be in a relationship with a man who isn't passionate about me and if you can't manage to be then we should just cut our losses and go back to being friends while there is still a friendship to be salvaged."

And with that she turned away from him and faced the doors of the elevator stoically, refusing to acknowledge him further.

Friends. She wanted to go back to being _friends. _The one thing he could no longer manage to be with her. The last five weeks were the realization of everything he had dreamed of with her for the last year. The past five weeks with Blair had been glorious and decidedly, not _friendly_.

There had been things that were always there between them. There had been movies, art exhibits, gourmet pizza, pouring their secrets out to each other on his couch, and heated arguments. But then there were new things he had been getting with Blair for the last five weeks, things that he only got to know because he had gone from friend to boyfriend. There was now kissing, lots of kissing, the kind of kissing he hadn't done since high school, the kind that was zealous and intense that left them both dizzy and breathless but also frustrated because they knew they couldn't go any further without risking his parents walking in on them. She made sounds that he had only dreamed about. She wasn't particularly loud, just noisy. A moan whenever he kissed her hello, breathy, high pitched sighs when they made out on his couch, a gasp on the rare occasions that he managed to make it underneath her bra while they were in her bed, and exclamations of god mixed in with his name when got bold and stroked her between her legs under her skirt. She allowed him to touch her now in public, so their brushes of elbows and knees were no longer accidental as they watched movies, there was now hand holding while walking through art exhibits, and stolen kisses in secluded corners that always ended in her giggling. Above all, the thing that was different the most was that they were happy, both of them. After a year of trying to make her happy by pushing her towards other guys, she was happy when she was with him and he was happy to be with her. They were happy to be together. And now she wanted to go back to being friends. _Friends_. No, no, and no. If there was one thing Dan Humphrey could not do right now, is be friends with Blair. So with his mind made up, he made his move and prayed that it wouldn't get him exiled from her life all together.

He leaned past her from behind to reach the buttons of the elevator and hit the emergency stop button. They were now effectively stuck half way between the lobby downstairs and the van der Woodsen penthouse upstairs. He caught her attention immediately and she asked curiously, "what are you…"

But before she could even complete her question Dan's lips were crashing down on hers without warning and he was kissing her. This was different than any kiss they had shared so far and they had shared many of them. Dan had kissed her sweetly, softly, hesitantly, desperately, lovingly, even languidly at times, but never like this. He had never been quite so unrelenting and insistent. He gave her no time to catch her breath. He didn't even wait for her to catch up to his speed. He just continued to overwhelm her with his lips. It was only when one of his hands were at the base of her neck and the other gripping powerfully at her hip did Blair catch on to what he was trying to do. Apparently telling a guy who is in love with you that he isn't passionate touches a nerve. But just to make sure, she interrupted his very thorough exploration of her lips.

"Dan, what are you doing?" asking breathlessly.

"Showing you that I am passionate about you," he replied just as breathless as she was, then adding, "unless you want me to stop?"

"No!" so relieved that Dan had finally got the message that she felt no embarrassment for having practically screamed it at him.

Dan gave her one last look of a man who had been starving and went back to paying homage to her lips. This time Blair matched him move for move. Every slant of the head, slip of the tongue, and every escaped gasp or moan was matched by that of the other. His hands were massaging her hips firmly and hers were fisted in his muppet hair for which she had finally found a use for. Suddenly it had gone from a well intentioned make out session to a frenzied and impulsive drive to reach satiety with each other. Blair, being the resourceful girl she was had managed to get him out of his coat but Dan was having a little more trouble. Her coat was buttoned up to her neck like some sort of protective armor and with her refusal to let go of his hair he was getting frustrated at his lack of progress. Finally deciding that caution need not be practiced at this point, he took a firm hold of her wrists and pulled them away from his hair. As expected Blair was exceedingly annoyed at being ripped away from him and stubbornly went to put her hands right back. In that two second window Dan took hold of her jacket at the neck line with both his hands and tugged forcefully, hands going in opposite directions. It shocked her, but it also accomplished his goal. Her jacket was now unbuttoned and in the couple seconds it took for her to recover from her surprise, he managed to pull the jacket off her arms and left in on the floor of the elevator with his coat.

He had never seen Blair look at him with so much lust before. Not even in one of their heavy make out sessions in the last few weeks when he had her stretched out over his bed and he was hovering over her had she ever looked at him that way. He was almost sure that she didn't even mind that her couture was now resting on the floor of an elevator. It turned him on more than anything else ever could and then it was all instinct. Everything was forgot. The incessant need to make this perfect, her ill-timed arrival in lingerie at the loft, their fumbling and awkward attempt at the hotel, weeks of being interrupted by everyone in their acquaintance, over thinking everything as if it were brain surgery, analyzing her every movement, all of it melted away and like the many times he kissed her spontaneously, he went in blind and persisted only on intuition.

While their mouths were occupied by giving each other scalding kisses, his hands had gone from massaging her hips down to her backside. He was now using her cheeks to lift her up closer and press her to his hips. Blair, unrelenting as usual, cooperated fully and proceeded to rub her hips up and down his. The friction was driving the both of them a little crazy. Finally, unsatisfied by the teasing of her hips, he bent his knees and lifted her up by supporting her butt and thighs. It felt exhilarating, this was what he wanted; to feel her pressed against him. She was surprised for a second and pulled eagerly at his hair as she looked deeply into his eyes as he held her up. Their cores were finally pressed against each other and the only thing keeping Dan from getting inside her was a couple layers of cloth. With a flurry of movement he had her pressed against the elevator wall and was kissing her feverishly everywhere. Her lips, her face, her neck, the top of her breasts through her dress, anywhere that his lips could reach, while simultaneously grounding his hips into hers.

He was kissing her neck and becoming increasingly frustrated with her necklace that kept getting in the way when he realized that Blair's hands were no longer in his hair. They had descended, and while one of them was supported on his chest the other had moved considerably more south. Dan leaned heavily against her and buried his face in her cleavage as rubbed him through his pants and then there was the reappearance of the most earth shattering sound he had heard in his life. She mewled out his name like she had that night five weeks ago, but this time it was not soft and romantic, it was more of a groan and sounded hungry and desperate. Gathering his strength, he lifted his head up to look at her.

"Yes Blair?"

"Please tell me you have a condom."

He seemed to have lost the ability to form proper English words, so instead he reached around to the back pocket of his pants and pulled out the item in question while still holding her against the wall with his other arm. She took the item out of his hands but made no move to put it on him just yet. She continued to rub him and started kissing his neck. He took the opportunity to explore her body further. One of his hands was firmly squeezing her butt which he had grown increasingly fond of in the last month. His other hand reached further down and approached the folds between her legs from behind. He stroked her a couple times through the fabric and she groaned in response and momentarily paused her kissing of his neck. She was hot and damp against his fingers He had to stroke her a couple more times before a thought occurred to his desire addled brain. He gasped and pulled away from her so he could look her in the eye. She looked a little confused and pouted her thoroughly kissed lips.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you, are you not wearing anything under these stockings?"

She smirked a little at him, as if that was supposed to answer his question and instead leaned in again to kiss him. He got lost in her lips for a second before he pulled back again.

"Did you plan this?"

"Did I plan for you to take me in an elevator? No. I did plan on seducing you though."

As far as he was concerned, that was okay with him. He went to kiss her again. This time it was Blair that pulled back.

"What is it?"

"No more teasing. I need you, now."

He never could resist giving Blair anything she said she needed. She meant business, she started unbuckling his pants and freed him from the confines of his boxers that were beginning to become painful. They had their foreheads resting on each others' and were looking each other in the eye. But his eyes rolled shut the moment she wrapped her hands around him. He tried to control his ragged breathing but most likely failed as she stroked him up and down a couple times. She always seemed to overwhelm him, not matter what he did. He had her pushed up against a wall but somehow he was the one that was being reduced to a puddle of mush in her hands. All he could manage to do was hold her up without dropping her.

"Blair," he breathed out raggedly, "I thought you said no more teasing," he stroked her a couple times through her stockings to level the field a little.

"Mmm, I guess I lied."

He stopped stroking her long enough for her to get her wits back and she managed to tear open the condom wrapper and put it on him. He began to lower her to the ground so that he could take her stockings off but she stopped him. He looked at her confused, "how are we supposed to do this if I can't take your stockings off?"

His fingers accidently rubbed against her clit as he asked the question and she groaned out, "I can't wait, just go through them."

He was more than confused now, had Blair Waldorf really just given him permission to rip through what was likely to be very expensive couture? Last time he had accidently ripped through the material of her dress, they had stopped and he had received yet another lecture on how fashion was like art and shouldn't be disrespected. Not that he didn't find her passion for fashion attractive on a normal basis, but it was considerably less attractive when he was impossibly aroused and standing to attention for her. It goes without saying, the rip in the dress and the ensuing lecture had effectively killed the mood, for her at least. But here she was, presenting him with an opportunity that he was not sure he could pass up and she seemed eager for him to take advantage of the offer. He only now realized that she seemed more aroused than he thought. He was only now examining her since pushing her up against the wall. Her skin was flushed and clammy, her lips were rubbed red, her hair was falling out of the neat bun she had put it in, the v-neck of her dress was pulled down completely on one side exposing one of her breasts which was pink from kissing it. When did he do that? He couldn't even remember. Her back was arching and she was wet beneath his fingers.

In the end, he decided to take the opportunity she was presenting him with. He pushed her further into the wall and she supported herself on his shoulders and he reached down between them and tore through slightly at the seam of her stockings between her legs which caused her to gasp slightly. He teased her a little by rubbing his stiff head up and down her folds while slowly massaging her clit. He had to stop immediately though because within a few seconds she began writhing uncontrollably, her hardened nipples were rubbing against his chest which he could feel even through his shirt, and he was having trouble keeping her up.

"Dan, mmm, please," she managed to moan out while practically yanking at his hair. This was where Dan lost all rational thought. He couldn't control himself any longer. It was some odd combination of her hot body pressed intimately with his, his fingers drawing circles on her scalding clit, and her sultry voice that exuded sex that caused Dan to take the final plunge. While their foreheads rested against each others', he finally inserted himself inside her. It was a heavenly feeling for him. She was completely wet and hot and it felt like he was putting his head into warm butter except there was a slight friction too as the torn edges of her stockings fluttered against his shaft. He kept his gaze locked on hers while she felt every inch of him make his way further inside her body. If Blair hadn't been so aroused, she might have blushed at his brazen attention while their bodies connected in the most intimate of ways. But, as it was, she had bypassed aroused some time ago and was now well within the area of urgent and immediate need. So instead of blushing and being coy, she continued to look into his darkened eyes as he entered her, she took in a slow and slightly unsteady breath, and enjoyed the feeling of him filling her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her he stopped all movement for a few seconds and allowed her to get used to the stretching sort of feeling. But it seemed like he had underestimated her arousal yet again. She was impatient and began moving her hips against him and the unexpected friction overwhelmed him so much that he almost exploded. Instead he broke his gaze from her as his eyes rolled shut involuntarily and buried his face in her neck before moaning out her name for the first time. Then she surprised him again (she always seemed to be doing that) by giggling in response to how much she obviously overwhelmed him. Her giggle sent his lust into overdrive, After one agonizingly slow stroke and then another, he was burying his rigid shaft inside her repeatedly at startlingly fast pace. He still had his face buried in her neck as he could not find the strength anymore to lift it and instead just let rest there while his open mouth suckled the flesh there. Blair had suddenly gone from giggling to gasping, moaning, and whimpering in that soft little voice that she used when he was doing things right.

Dan knew he was not going to last much longer after he sped up so took one of his hands and reached in between them. He rubbed her clit slowly a few times before he began pressing on it repeatedly like it was a button for an elevator that was taking too long to come. It had taken just a few strokes and suddenly Blair was latching onto him, pressing every inch of herself closer, and tightening her legs even further around him while her body vibrated and the tension built in some indeterminable place inside her. Listening to her ragged breathing and intermittent moans of pleasure was driving him crazy and he was sure that if she did not come right now, he would come before her, an abhorrent thought, and no doubt something she would never forgive him for and was likely to bring up in every argument they had for the rest of their lives. A few more strokes and she suddenly crossed her legs and clamped them around his hips to keep him exactly where he was as her insides exploded and her pleasure pulsed through her rhythmically. Dan could no longer hang on after his name escaped her lips and so he let go. He came harder than he remembered ever coming in his life. All he could do was stand there and push her body up against the wall harder so that she would not fall. They remained in this position for few seconds as his body emptied itself within her and as hers throbbed in tune with him. She arched her back, tugged harder at his hair, and reveled in the feeling of finally receiving an orgasm from Dan Humphrey after the torturous month they had.

It was quick, embarrassingly so. But neither had experienced so much pleasure and satiety in such a long time that they both forgot to care. Instead Dan kissed Blair's lips softly as they were both feeling lazy after their efforts and said things about her beauty, her fire, her eyes, and she relaxed with each word she heard.

Dan was the first to regain his wits and remember that they were in an elevator so he suggested that they get dressed. He righted his pants and put her down so he could search out both their coats. Blair was leaning against the wall still as she pulled her dress back down to a respectable place on her legs and fixed her neckline so that her breasts were once again tucked it. He had finally put his coat back on and handed her coat to her. But when she did not take it out of his hands he asked concernedly, "are you okay?"

"Yes, no, sort of. My legs feel like jelly," she said with desire again in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips. His eyes immediately darkened and he wanted to kiss her again. But not wanting to risk too much too soon again, he offered her his hand which she took. He pulled her towards him and she rested her body against his yet again as he helped her on with her coat. Afterwards they just stood there with her leaning against him he asked if she was ready to go the party to which she shook her head and replied, "can you take me home?"

"Sure," he said before reaching over and pressing the emergency stop again and letting the elevator take them back down immediately. It was just as well. She looked perfectly pristine except for the fact he had rubbed off all her lip gloss and her lips now looked plump and red, obviously from kissing, she had a red blotch on the side of her neck from where he had been suckling and her once neat bun was completely gone now. It was just too obvious and his current state did not help matters since his hair looked even messier than usual and apparently, he could not stop touching her. He was currently running his hands up and down her arms as if she were cold and he was trying to warm her up.

They finally reached the lobby and as the elevator doors opened they were faced with a small crowd of people that had been waiting for the elevator. They both looked at the crowd, mildly stunned, and they looked back curiously at their state of slight disarray. Dan could only manage two things. One, he wrapped a steadying arm around Blair's shoulders, and two, he quickly croaked out, "the elevator got stuck." After which he quickly exited the building with Blair. Her legs weren't shaking anymore but she was still using his arm for support which he seemed to like since for once, he had overwhelmed Blair; a thought that made him very happy.

He managed to flag down a cab and they both settled themselves heavily inside it. They were more hazy then he originally thought because the cab driver asked, "you kids alright?"

"Yes," he paused looking at Blair for a split second before saying, "just had one too many drinks at a party."

"That'll do it," he replied good naturedly.

He looked over at Blair almost seeking approval for the lie. Instead she looked slyly over at him and said, "I think I need another drink."

He reached over and kissed her softly but was interrupted by the cab driver.

"Where should I take you kids?"

Dan started to rattle off the address to Blair's building without taking his eyes off her but she interrupted him.

"I said take me home Dan."

He was a little confused, "I am, that's the address to your apartment building," wondering briefly if his satiated brain had gotten the address wrong.

"Take me home Dan," she repeated as if clarifying herself however it only served to confuse him further because he still did not get it.

"Take me to _your _home," she said, this time making herself unmistakable. He held his breath, a little nervous because no matter how good it felt in that elevator with her today, the last month, the last year for him really, had been such a disaster.

"Take me _home _Dan," she said again.

_When had she started referring to his home as just __**home**__? _

He told the driver his address and thought maybe he needed to pay attention to Blair a little more, a feat that he did not think was actually possible since he thought about her all the time anyway. They held hands during the drive over but the closer they got to Williamsburg, the more handsy they got. He was running his hands through her hair as he finally gave in and kissed her and by the time they got to his loft, they were glued together by the lips again and she was discreetly rubbing him through his pants again for the second time in the last hour. He paid the driver quickly and left a large tip for what was probably a very uncomfortable cab ride for him.

Later that night after they had done it again, this time in an actual bed, they would talk about their little tryst in the elevator. They would admit that they had every intention to try to take it slow. They tried, they really did. This is what they both would adamantly claim when they talked about it with each other. They just couldn't help it, neither was to blame they would say later. But secretly, Dan would always believe that if she had not been clawing his back with her fingers, or clenching her legs around his hips to an unbearable degree, or breathing in that salacious way against his ear then he would never have sped up to such an erratic tempo; alternating between going sluggishly slow and fitfully fast. Blair would say that it was her fault just as much as his and they both got a little overexcited and caught up in the moment, and they were pressed for time since they were in an elevator so it was for the best, really. But in the privacy of her own thoughts, she would firmly believe that had he not taken so much time to torture her, or been so obstinate about not giving in until the eleventh hour, or looked her in the eye so audaciously and unabashedly as he entered her then she would not have tried to take him in further before he was ready, or try and force him to go faster, nor would she have latched onto his ear with her lips. No, they would never actually say these things to each other. Because it reality, even though each would always blame the other for the embarrassingly short time they both lasted, neither one of them actually regretted it.

_Fin_


End file.
